


【艾斯生贺/微艾路】波特卡斯•D•艾斯如是说

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 我试图在这篇文中向大家讲述我理解的，艾斯对路飞，萨博和白团的感情，对自身的认知和他在鬼之岛与大和的那段互动中所表现出来的他的想法。文里引用了一部分原著中的内容，比如999话艾斯和大和的互动，还有一点点顶上战争马尔科的片段，会在文末放出来。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 8





	【艾斯生贺/微艾路】波特卡斯•D•艾斯如是说

**Author's Note:**

> 预警/说明：艾斯生贺，原著向衍生作品，欢乐轻松，讲述了一些艾斯生平的故事，有点轻微的艾路向，不明显，介意的朋友可以不用继续往下读。

每一个认识波特卡斯•D•艾斯的人，都觉得他是一个不错的小伙子，尤其是他的伙伴们，白胡子海贼团的大家对艾斯的评价都是非常高的。  
可不是么，这小子实力强劲性情爽朗为人仗义热情慷慨，对伙伴还有一种超出寻常的保护欲和责任感，除了偶尔会因为太正直遇事会不要命一样的往前冲之外，几乎没有什么太大的缺陷，没有人会不喜欢这样的青年。  
正如艾斯把他们当家人来肝胆相照，他们也视艾斯为没有血缘的至亲，彼此的羁绊紧密不可分割。但跟艾斯关系好的人都知道，艾斯出海之前还有一个弟弟。  
这个弟弟的名字叫做蒙奇•D•路飞，是个活力满满又喜欢粘人的撒娇鬼。艾斯深爱着他的弟弟，虽然他从来没有直说过，但被艾斯拉着在睡前饭中酒后蹲坑时一起聊他弟弟的人都不得不承认，世界上不会再有一对兄弟，比他俩的感情还要深厚了。

艾斯加入白胡子海贼团第二周。  
“说真的，马尔科，我有点想不明白，”昨晚被喝醉了的艾斯拉着聊了半宿弟弟的萨奇，在早上起来洗漱时苦着个脸冲同样站在水池边刷牙的马尔科咧了咧嘴：“艾斯怎么，怎么这么能唠他弟弟啊？”  
马尔科作为已经跟艾斯关系特别铁了的兄弟，一周前就被迫习惯了这一切，他连刷牙的手都没停，堪称敷衍地嗯了一下。  
“不是我说……在遇见艾斯之前，我压根儿想象不到兄弟的感情可以好到这个程度！”萨奇一边挤牙膏一边吐槽：“他到底是怎么记得他跟他弟弟第一次见面的时候发生过什么的？那不是他十岁时候的事吗？他现在可是十八了！”萨奇双手伸长比了一下那个程度，无语的耸了耸肩，把牙刷填进嘴里。  
马尔科吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，拿起漱口杯，漱口之前声音平淡地说了句：“理解一下被迫跟粘了七年的弟弟分开的孤单大哥的思念之情吧yoi。”  
“真是，”萨奇含糊不清地抱怨：“艾斯这么想他的话……干脆等弟弟出海的时候……我们直接跑去把人拐来，给艾斯个惊喜吧……”  
“我劝你别干危险的事，”马尔科漱口间隙答他：“他在我这里说的故事已经进展到他们之间的约定了yoi，人家兄弟约好了各自出海发展的，你敢掺和的话当心艾斯跟你发飙yoi。”  
“呃……虽然我也只是开个玩笑，”萨奇吐掉泡沫：“但艾斯这家伙，也太难搞了吧，在关于他弟弟这件事上。”  
“跟他抱怨也没用，他会直接告诉你他想说就要说，让你闭上嘴巴继续听他讲yoi。”马尔科放下杯子，拧开水龙头，洗掉嘴上沾着的的泡沫：“下次跑不掉的话你就听着yoi，就当听个故事。不也挺有意思的吗？”  
“……”可这种故事听多了真的会让人怀疑人生。

艾斯的朋友们都知道他弟弟路飞是个怎么样的人。  
弟弟的故事听得太多，以至于到后来，有人甚至可以给艾斯讲漏的地方进行补充，或者抱怨艾斯已经把一个故事讲了好几遍。  
白团的众人知道了艾斯的弟弟是个活力满满又爱粘人的撒娇鬼，是个喜欢吃肉但对所有食物都很欢迎的大胃王，是个实力强劲但是比艾斯还是差了那么一点点的小怪物。弟弟君个子不高，由于怎么练也练不出厚实的肌肉，所以看上去很瘦小，但敢小瞧他的人一定会吃亏。  
兄弟俩小时候经常闹矛盾，但几乎都是弟弟君先道歉，道歉时会说“艾斯不要讨厌我，不要不理我”，眼眶里时常还有半掉不掉的眼泪。通常艾斯会生气的揍他脑袋一拳，让他不要这么爱哭，两人随即也就和好了。  
而随着年龄增长，这种需要弟弟君主动道歉的争吵也越来越少了，因为自从他们三兄弟的其中之一萨博去世之后，艾斯接过了对方的那份梦想和守护弟弟的责任，努力向一个温柔好哥哥的方向靠拢。虽然前期转型不太成功，被弟弟君说了好多次‘艾斯不是萨博’，但最终改造出炉的艾斯不得不说还是非常不错的，至少面子上相当说得过去，还在学会了礼貌用语之后，特地去和以前照顾过自家弟弟的红发打了招呼。

“说了这么多，其实我还是有点好奇，你俩的感情为什么会这么好？”有一天马尔科没忍住问他：“你也说了，第一次见面你对他爱搭不理的，他要跟你玩，你还欺负他。一般小孩儿不早就放弃了吗？”  
艾斯喝了口酒润润嗓子，想了想，露出一个爽朗的笑：“这也是我觉得他很厉害的一个地方吧……路飞真的有跟任何人搞好关系的能力。”说到这里，他停顿了一下，皱着眉头回忆了一会儿：“我那个时候……其实挺不正常的，说白了我觉得这世界就是一团垃圾，每个人都会在知道我是谁之后希望我去死，没有人需要我。怎么说呢，我打个比方。”  
艾斯用手指点了点桌子，组织了一下语言：“那个时候我觉得，达旦他们嫌我是个累赘，怕我在被发现身世之后连累他们；老头子也嫌我是个累赘，所以他把我丢在达旦家；那时候我虽然有萨博这个和我有一样目标的朋友在一起努力奋斗吧——但怎么说呢，我总觉得，就算没有我，他自己也可以做到他想做的。”  
“然后路飞出现了，他紧追在我屁股后面不放，怎么赶都赶不走。其实我根本无法理解他到底是怎么想的，才会嫌他烦。等到他帮我和萨博保守住了秘密，我俩救了他之后，他哭哭啼啼的告诉我，他需要我，并且非我不可。”说到这里，艾斯忽地哼笑了声：“那个时候我就突然觉得有点不知所措，因为从来没有人对我说过这种话，也没人需要我，依赖我。”  
“就好像我的人生除了为梦想奋斗之外，突然有了别的意义。”  
“我明白你的意思。”马尔科拍了拍他的肩膀：“就好像老爹向我们伸手，对我们说，‘做我的儿子吧’一样，被需要的感觉真的很好。”  
“对，就是这个。”艾斯垂下头呼噜了一把自己的头发，嘴角微弯：“总之我当时就感觉轻飘飘的，然后就问了他一个特别傻的问题，我问他‘你希望我活着吗？’在得到肯定回答之后，我才忍不住松了口气……就好像放下了什么重担一样。现在想想，这答案不是理所当然的吗？”  
马尔科什么也没说，只冲他举了举酒杯。

后来艾斯冒险到了和之国，在鬼岛上大战一场，除了救出一帮人质之外，艾斯还收获了一个朋友，一个称自己是男人的女孩，名叫大和。  
大和和他有着许多共同之处，比如都向往着大海和冒险，比如都很喜欢和强者战斗，比如……都对自己的血亲父亲有所不满。  
但区别是，他已经逃离了血脉对他的桎梏，而大和没能摆脱这种血脉就是一切的观念。不只是紧扣在手腕上的锁链——艾斯在战斗的时候注意到了这玩意儿——限制住了大和的行动，大和本人的心也被牢牢禁锢在这种血亲观念之中。他明明觉得自己的父亲所做的一切是不对的，包括在和之国的暴行，包括贩卖人口，把其他人当做奴隶。可他却还是会因为顾及血脉亲情，而去保护这座他所厌恶的鬼岛，保护矗立在鬼岛门口的，象征他父亲的力量的雕像。  
这是不对的，艾斯深知这一点。他有路飞告诉他有人需要他，有萨博和路飞做他的兄弟，还极其幸运的加入了白胡子海贼团，有了更多的家人，因此他知道了血脉并不是维系感情的必须事物，感情也不会平白从有着相同血脉两人之间诞生。他已经知道了这世界上有一些情感并不需要用血脉来维系，同样血脉也不能去定义一个人。  
而大和却被禁锢在这座岛上，禁锢在他厌恶的血亲身边，无法搞清楚这个道理，这让他恍惚看见了没遇见过路飞，萨博和白胡子海贼团的自己……这是艾斯不能忍受的事情。  
于是在战斗中，艾斯向大和怒吼：“人是挑不了父母的，大和！”他质问他：“你明明那么讨厌你老爸……手铐就算了，为什么连心也被他锁住了？！”  
大和被他的质问激怒了：“你说什么？！我也想出海冒险啊，我也想像御田那样活得自由自在啊！！！！”  
听到这些话，艾斯才露出一个的笑容：“这就对了，大和！”说着，他的拳头冒出火光，挥舞向大和身后的，象征着他父亲的权力的雕像。  
好似破除了什么诅咒一般，在这一击之后大和不再站在艾斯的对立面与他战斗。他任由艾斯绕过他揍翻了岛上所有的杂兵，自己只是愣在原地，怔怔看着破碎融化的雕像。好一会儿，艾斯收拾了所有的人，跑过来拍拍他的肩膀，笑着跟他说：“碍事的都处理掉了，怎么样，要不要一起喝一杯？”  
于是一整晚，两人坐在鬼之岛高高的山峰上面，沐浴着月光，一边咣咣碰酒瓶喝酒，一边聊自己的过往和未来的目标。  
艾斯的故事其实很有意思。他小时候上山下海到处乱窜，几乎将附近翻了个底朝天，简直是那一带的小霸王，甚至还有十岁就跑去打劫凶恶海贼这样的惊险故事，而后他和兄弟结拜，成年后出海旅行，遇到白胡子海贼团的伙伴——大和听得眼睛闪闪发光，天知道他有多渴望这样的生活，可以自由自在的做自己想做的事情，不用被父亲限制行动！  
不过……艾斯的故事中，他弟弟出现的次数也实在是有点太多了吧！！！！！  
大和在谈话的间隙回忆了一下，艾斯小时候几乎每一个故事都有他弟弟的出场，甚至在艾斯出海之后，他也会和他的同伴聊他弟弟。  
不能说他三句不离弟弟吧，但是每一件事里面都有弟弟的出场，属实就有点让人想吐槽……这兄弟感情也实在是太好了吧？！  
于是，在艾斯连谈论最近在海上比较活跃的新的海贼都要提一嘴他弟弟绝对是最厉害的那一个的时候，大和终于忍不住开口了：“你要不要数数你到底提到过多少次你的弟弟了？”  
艾斯此时举着酒瓶抵在唇边正打算仰头喝一口，闻言用余光斜瞥了一眼大和，嘴角上扬露出一个有点无赖的坏笑，放下酒瓶啪啪拍着大和的后背：“我想讲多少次都可以，你听着不就行了嘛！不是你说很有趣的吗？”  
大和让他拍得一个激灵，连忙应着：“好，好！那你别用那么大劲儿，好痛的！”  
艾斯没忍住哈哈大笑起来。

由于艾斯讲过很多关于他弟弟的故事而没能给他们看一眼照片，所以艾斯的伙伴们其实都有点好奇，这个所谓的弟弟君到底长什么样子。  
于是，在艾斯二十岁那一年的某一天，送报鸟在送报的同时附带了几份新的通缉令，其中一张通缉令简直轰动了整个白胡子海贼团。  
先发现这张通缉令的人是萨奇。厨师一般都起得很早，需要提前准备做饭的食材什么的。萨奇在休息的间隙跑到甲板上抽烟，恰巧送报鸟飞到面前，他就掏出贝利买了一份报纸。  
接过报纸的时候萨奇没拿稳，几张崭新的通缉令从报纸的夹缝中掉出，滑落到甲板上。萨奇啊呀了一声，蹲下去捡，捡到一半，他捏着其中一张通缉令愣了一下：蒙奇•D•路飞，这名字我是不是在哪里听过？蒙奇•D•路飞，路飞……艾斯的弟弟君？？？！！！！  
清晨的莫比迪克号响起了一声大叫。  
有已经起床的人注意到这声大叫跑了过来，一脸紧张的东张西望，询问整个僵住了的萨奇：“怎么了，怎么了？！发生什么事了，有人偷袭吗？！”  
“不，不是……”萨奇震惊的把手里那张通缉令翻转过来，举到聚集过来的伙伴的面前：“这，这是艾斯的弟弟，他被悬赏了！！！”  
“！！！”  
清晨的莫比迪克号再次响起很多声大叫。

马尔科昨晚负责守夜，他起床的时候已经快要到中午了。睡眼惺忪的起床时，整个甲板上都闹哄哄的，一群人围在一起热烈讨论着什么，马尔科眯着眼往人堆里看了一眼，瞅见了站在人群最中间，正举着张纸正热情演讲的艾斯。  
马尔科打了个哈欠，伸手拉住了一个刚听完艾斯的一轮讲话，正打算去食堂吃饭的伙伴，指了指人堆：“那是在干嘛yoi？”  
“马尔科你醒了？哈哈哈，艾斯的弟弟出海了，你知道吗！”被拉住那人笑容满面的给他比划：“他手里拿着他弟弟的通缉令，已经给大家看了一上午了！我从起床听到现在，饿死我了，先去吃东西了啊！”  
“哦，去吧去吧！”马尔科闻言也开始好奇了，说实在的他不是没幻想过弟弟君长什么样子，按照艾斯的描述来讲应该属于那种看上去比较瘦小，有点弱气的类型。他不由分说的也挤进了人堆，探头去看那张通缉令上的照片。  
照片里的男孩黑发黑眼，带个草帽，眼下有道疤，一张笑脸看上去阳光灿烂的，压根就没有海贼凶恶的气质，倒是跟艾斯描述的样子差不了多少。照片上的形象渐渐与马尔科脑中幻想的模糊形象重叠，弟弟君从虚幻走进现实，马尔科甚是奇妙的将视线下移，去瞧弟弟君的悬赏金。哦豁，三千万贝利，作为一个新人来说势头不小啊，果然人不可貌相。  
他正看着，这张悬赏令忽然向他的脸贴近了一些，马尔科转头，就看见了通缉令旁边艾斯那张挂满了得意笑容的脸，简直晃花人眼：“怎么样，马尔科？我弟弟很厉害吧？！”  
“厉害，厉害，确实很厉害yoi。”马尔科除了附和艾斯的话，还能怎么样呢？  
“哈哈哈哈，那当然了，他可是我弟弟！以前在科尔波山的时候他就显露了战斗方面的才能了，十二岁的时候就能单挑一头熊！！虽然还是有我在旁边看着的，但这也很厉害了，果然他一出海就掀起了这么大的风浪！他的海贼团可是战胜了一个鱼人的组织呢！”艾斯这老半天脸上的笑容就没下去过，活像在炫耀自己拥有的稀世珍宝——好像也差不多吧。  
马尔科想着，不知是该为自己这兄弟感到高兴，还是应该无奈自己待会儿会被艾斯留在这里一直唠他弟弟。看艾斯这兴奋的劲头，不炫耀个好几天根本不会停的吧？！  
果然，接下来好一阵子，艾斯的口头禅就变成了：“等一下兄弟，你看过我弟弟路飞的悬赏令了吗？”  
艾斯的传教就成果而言还是相当显著的，由于艾斯持续不断的熏陶，马尔科才能在营救艾斯的那场战争中一眼认出路飞，并说：“那不是艾斯挂在嘴边的弟弟吗yoi！”

================================

和之国大战结束，浑身是伤的大和跑到同样浑身是伤并正在往嘴里塞食物的路飞那里和他聊天。  
“艾斯真的是个很不错的家伙，是我交的第一个岛外的朋友……当时他出事的时候，我也想去救他来着，可我的混账老爹把我狠狠揍了一顿，我缠着绷带三天没能下床，等我从昏迷中醒来……一切也都结束了。”  
“别难过，这不是你的错。”路飞腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，用油腻腻的手拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰他：“结果是谁都说不准的嘛。”  
“听说你们的另一个兄弟萨博也还活着？哈哈哈，如果艾斯知道了的话，一定会很开心吧？”大和感叹着，丝毫不关心路飞是不是弄脏了他的衣服。  
“是啊！他还活着，这就是最好的了！况且……”路飞咽下最后一口肉，满足的舔了舔手指：“艾斯的果实被萨博继承了，而艾斯的意志我和他一起继承着！我们带着他的那一份一起活下去，就好像艾斯还在我们身边一样……这不就足够了嘛。”  
“你跟艾斯之间是有命运相连的，他未能完成解放和之国这一目标，而你，路飞，”大和的胳膊肘搭住路飞的肩膀，朝他笑了笑：“桃之助和和之国的武士们在多如繁星的海贼中与你相遇，并把你带到此地，替他完成了没有完成的目标……这如果不是命运，还能是什么？！”  
“命运？哈哈哈哈哈，或许真是如此吧！”路飞任由他搭着自己的肩膀，眯着眼嘻嘻笑了起来。  
“这么开心，你们在聊什么yoi？”马尔科的声音从门外传来。他刚结束一轮的诊疗，助听器和眼睛都还没摘下来，拎着医药箱就走了进来。  
“哦，菠萝头你回来啦！”路飞热情的和马尔科打招呼。  
“我叫马尔科，好好记住yoi。”马尔科把医药箱往桌上一放，从里头取出绷带和伤药，示意路飞和大和过来换药：“乔巴今天去处理昆因的病毒库了，所以拜托我来帮你们换药yoi。”  
“你就是艾斯的伙伴马尔科对吗？艾斯跟我提起过你。”大和先走到了马尔科面前坐下，给自己解绷带。  
“哈哈，提起过我？那还真是挺荣幸的，我还以为他会一直跟你聊路飞yoi。”马尔科噙着一个笑，垂着眼拧开伤药盒。  
“是聊过很多路飞的事情，但白胡子海贼团的伙伴对于他来说，也是非常重要的吧？”大和把手臂伸了过去。  
“他可从来不会把这些话跟我们当面说yoi。”马尔科笑了一声。  
“什么什么？艾斯会和你们聊我吗？”路飞听这话倒是来兴趣了，蹲到换药的两人身边，扬起脑袋左右瞧着两个人，兴致勃勃：“他一般都说我什么？”  
“一般会说很多很多yoi。路飞，你根本不知道你哥有多能唠yoi。”马尔科将药粉敷在大和的伤口上，仔细抹匀：“他甚至还记得第一次和你见面时候发生的事，就是你追在他屁股后面跑，要跟他做朋友那会儿yoi。”  
“第一次见面？啊……。”路飞回忆了一会儿，忽然抬手戴上了自己的草帽，角度问题，马尔科和大和都看不见他的脸：“那么久以前的事，他还记得啊。”  
“他不但记得，还记得非常清楚yoi。”马尔科假装没注意到路飞的举动，仔细给大和上好药的胳膊缠绷带：“他喝醉了就总爱说这些，从你们第一次遇见，到他出海的时候，翻来覆去的。认识他的朋友几乎都知道你的事yoi。”  
“都知道？哈哈哈……艾斯跟我在一起的时候从来不会这么啰嗦。”帽檐下传出了路飞低低的笑声：“你们老是听他讲我的故事……不会觉得烦吗？”  
“烦虽然不会，但是也会觉得他说的次数太多，忍不住提醒他。”大和也笑了。  
“那他怎么回答你们？”路飞问着。

“‘烦什么？你多听几次不就结了嘛！’波特卡斯•D•艾斯先生如是说。”

END.

首先说一句，我在这篇文章中把大和成为“他”，主要是想尊重他想要成为男人，或者说御田的愿望。路飞也是叫他大和男的，所以我也觉得称她为“他”更合适。

我写的这篇看上去艾路浓度有点高，但实际上这真的是原著。我是看过顶上战争中，马尔科只一个照面就把路飞认了出来，还说了句“那不是艾斯挂在嘴边的弟弟吗？”但我以为艾斯真的不至于走到哪都跟别人说他弟弟，把他弟弟挂在嘴边，我以为艾斯只是跟亲近的人偶尔说说就算了。结果尾田仔把999话直接拍到了我脸上告诉我：他就是这么一个人。

这篇写的时候，我真的没有一点搞cp的想法，但是写完之后一看好像哪里有点不对劲，不得不说，本同人女没想过搞cp，只是艾斯太争气，自己扛着艾路的旗子往前一路狂奔。。。

但不管怎么说，我都很喜欢艾斯这个角色。艾斯生日快乐，谢谢你保护了路飞，也非常，非常感谢你的诞生，你被非常非常多的人爱着。


End file.
